A Revived Past
by BlankBlankDark
Summary: Erza's brother who died in Rosemary Village is brought back to life. Apparently he was the same age as when he died. Unexpectedly Simon is also revived and so are the people of Rosemary Village who died. Kagura comes running towards Erza. And Zeref, behind scene is laughing.
1. A Lost Brother

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail Though it Would Be Great if I Had...**

**Oh Well! Here's the First Chapter~! /drum roll**

* * *

A cloaked boy walked down the streets of Magnolia town. The cloak covered the majority of his body but you could see strands of his scarlet hair. He was very tall but seemed very weak by the way he moved his feet in front of the other. You could tell he was in pain because of his coughing. He refused to let go of his dirty cloak and pulled it lower whenever the breeze of the wind pushed it back.

He kept walking endlessly although sometimes he would collapse. People came to his aid but the stubborn boy would always refuse and pull his cloak a little further. He kept walking and found himself on a hill with a house. Unlike the other houses he saw, this one appeared dirty as if a child built it.

He saw a sign and read it slowly, "Natsu…and Happy"

Suddenly a pink hair boy jumped out of the house with a blue cat with wings. The boy wore a scarf and had a red tattoo on his right shoulder. The cat carried a small green bag on his back.

"You call us?" the pink haired boy asked.

"U-Uh…"the clocked boy mumbled, "N-No."

"Who are you anyways?" the boy interested asks.

"Aye!" the cat follows along.

"W-Well…" the cloaked boy managed to say before losing conscious. That last image he could see was the boy and the cat moving their lips as if shouting but he couldn't hear their words.

* * *

The cloaked boy woke up by loud shouting and arguing. He opened his eyes and found himself on a hammock in a messy and dirty room. The boy saw the pink haired boy and the cat arguing over who would sleep on the couch because the hammock was token. The cloaked boy wasn't wearing his dirty cloak but he found it beside him so he put it on.

"Hey, why did you put that dirty thing on? You look great without it!" the pink haired boy said walking towards the cloaked boy, "I mean your hair is unexpectedly long but not as spiky as mine! And you already have a blue jacket to cover you anyways. You should be sweaty with those pants and boots!"

"Y-Yeah." The boy said taking the cloak off.

"Hey why don't you join Fairy Tail?" the cat asks flying around.

"That's a great idea happy! Come over here!" the pink haired boy exclaims grabbing his hand and runs towards Fairy Tail. Along the way girls would ask the cloaked boy on a date but he would answer "No"

"Hey you're popular! You could be like Loke! Maybe you should ask him for tips!" the pink haired boy laughs, "My name is Natsu and this is Happy!"

"Y-Yeah." the cloaked boy mumbles not understanding the joke. A few minutes later they arrive a huge building made of stone and bricks.

"We're here!" Natsu exclaims then shouts towards the guild, "We have a new Guild Member!"

Everyone turns to face Natsu, Happy and the boy in scarlet hair. The cloaked boy stared at a woman who also had scarlet hair. He thought they resembled each other. This woman was eating strawberry cake, his favorite food. Slowly the woman turns and notices the boy. Suddenly tears come out of her eyes.

"Nii-chan."

* * *

**It's Erza's Aniki*!**

***Brother**

**Please Review!**


	2. Two New Members

Most of the Fairy Tail members didn't hear Erza's tears and continued cheering for the new Guild Member. Those who did hear Erza didn't say anything and that silence grew until no one made a sound. Many were confused at the pause and some just didn't know what to say. There were plenty of Guild Members surprised and there were those who were scared, of…what?

Erza repeated what she said and ran towards the scarlet haired man jumping on him, "Kuri-Nii-chan!"

Chattering filled the room. Erza's tears kept falling as she hugged the man. The conversations grew quickly and soon the volume rose once again. Many talked about foolish things such as "Erza abandoned her strawberry cake! This is bad!" or "Mira-chan! Give us some sake!" Although there were those who talked about Erza's brother.

"Shut up all of you!" Natsu shouts causing silence to take over. Slowly Erza regains balance and talks to her brother outside the Guild.

* * *

"It's me! Erza, remember?" Erza encourages the man as light comes to his eyes.

"E-Erza." The boy mumbles slowly as tears come out.

Erza also starts crying, "I-I thought you died…Don't leave me again…"

"I-I died?" the boy asked confused, "I'm still 19. Nothing happened in Rosemary Village."

"W-What? Everyone died in the Village. And the Village is gone!" Erza proclaimed, "Y-Your still the same age as when you died…"

Suddenly Kagura comes running down the street calling out Erza's name. She was crying and her tears fell out like puddles. Behind her was a tall man chasing after her and calling her name. His voice was soft and familiar.

Suddenly Erza brook into tears again falling on the ground and covering her face, "S-Simon…"

"Erza." The man says now flushed and completely red. This man's clothes appeared awkward and poor. He wore no shirt and his brown pants were ripped. He had an eye patch covering his left eye, cloth covering his hair and metal covering his mouth.

Kagura, on the other hand, didn't know what to feel. Her tears came out one after the other. She was happy but at the same time sad and clueless. Suddenly she passed out and she was token into Fairy Tail.

Erza, also clueless, left towards Fairy Hills, the Girl's dorm. Her mind felt like a thousand pieces and they were all breaking apart. As she entered her room, she didn't cry but instead felt lost. She went into the shower and afterwards went into her bed.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail's Entrance…**

"You bastard! You made Erza cry!" Natsu shouted in front of the new Guild Member, "What the hell were you doing!?"

"I-I…I don't know…" the boy stuttered looking towards the ground.

_"What did I do?"_ the boy thought confused. He looked towards Simon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Simon. You?" Simon answered confused.

"My name is Kurimuzon, just Kurimuzon. I am Erza's brother." The man answers. His face turned to tears as he mumbled his last sentence. Simon thinks back to when he and Erza were still in the tower.

_ "My name is Erza, just Erza."_ Simon thought remembering Jellal giving Erza her last name, "Your last name could be 'Scarlet'. Since it's the color of your hair, we won't forget it!"

"Scarlet." Kurimuzon smiles thinking of his hair.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail in the Infirmary…**

"Simon…" Kagura mumbles in her sleep. She dreamt of her past with Simon. Then the setting changed towards the Rosemary Village being set on fire. Children and seniors were being captured by cloaked men and the adults were being killed. Kagura was saved by Erza but instead Erza was captured.

"Erza…" Kagura whispers crying now. Suddenly she wakes up. She stays in bed covering her face over her pillow. She refused to move and instead just lies on her bed in thought.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail's Entrance…**

Natsu punches Kurimuzon but he doesn't move. Gray and Lucy hold him back telling him to stop. At the Entrance of Fairy Tail was a small old man. The old man was Makarov Dreyar, the Guild's Master.

"Do we have some new recruits?" Makarov asks noticing the tension in the air. He faces towards Kurimuzon and Simon, "Kurimuzon and Simon, was it?"

"Yes." Kurimuzon and Simon reply together. Makarov tells everyone to stop and gives Kurimuzon and Simon their stigma.

"Color?" Makarov asks, "For the stigma."

"Blue." Kurimuzon responds and points to his left arm. Makarov similes and thinks of Erza. He places the stigma on Kurimuzon's arm.

"Red." Simon answers thinking of Erza's hair and asks to put it on his neck. Makarov puts the stigma on and they are both members of Fairy Tail. Mirajane introduces them to the Fairy Tail members and explain the details of being part of a Guild.

"You could also form teams!" Mirajane exclaims, "Erza was with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy."

Kurimuzon and Simon decide to form a team since they were both new. They decide to take a job to capture thieves. They leave towards the train station.

* * *

"Hey Simon." Kurimuzon asks, "What relationship to do have with Erza?"

Simon's eyes widen.

* * *

**In the beginning when it said "scared, of...what?", I meant that even those who were scared didn't even know what to be scared of.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Rivals, Yet Friends

**The Next Chapter is out!**

**Sorry for the Late Update, I'm still Writing My Other Fanfic.**

* * *

Simon pauses for a moment. Not just a moment but a few minutes. Although Kurimuzon was willing to wait. Slowly the look in Simon's eyes changed. At first it was a cheerful smile left from the Guild's warm and happy impression. Suddenly it changed to caution, not exactly caution but more like hate. The hate quickly went down his body as you could see his fist shaking.

"What's it to you?" Simon demanded. His phrase was cold. It would put a shiver in anyone but Kurimuzon expression stayed the same. Instead he turned to face the opposite side. A while later when they got on the train they started to once again communicate.

"Did you believe me? About being Erza's brother." Kurimuzon asks finally talking. Simon stares at the man as if it was obvious.

"I don't!" Simon shouts. The passengers on the train turn to face Simon because of his disturbance. Simon lowers his voice to a whisper, "You made Erza cry!"

"Yeah, well you did too." Kurimuzon says calmly facing the window. The conversation felt like it was going to end but at the same time, felt like it was never going to end. One would always pause to reply to the other. The conversation was already 30 minutes from when Kurimuzon asked his question. The more they spoke the more distant they felt although the conversation ended there. For the rest of the train ride they stayed silent, not turning to face each other.

Kurimuzon and Simon soon arrived in the port town of Hargeon. Once they got off the train they went in town. Much to their surprise, there was no one in town. It was deserted. They walked through the town to look for their employer. In the small corners of the town they could see men in black. They seemed to be the thieves that they were searching for but they kept on searching for the employer. Soon they arrived at their destination.

"Thank you for coming. My name is Eris Torkis." The employer said gratefully. He seemed poor because his gray shirt and light brown pants were torn and ripped. His house was big but there wasn't much stuff in there. There was a small hammock, a cupboard with little food in it, a few books but no shelf and two small windows. Kurimuzon and Simon sit on the floor facing Eris.

"This town has been overcome by thieves whom use magic. We citizens of Hargeon don't use magic therefore we can't do anything. The thieves have token almost everything and there are almost no one left in the town. Please…" Eris pleads kneeling and bowing until his head touches the ground, "Please, save us…"

"Please give us information about the band of thieves. We will stop them so please stand up." Kurimuzon says giving Eris a hand.

"T-Thank you." Eris replied smiling and somewhat crying. He explains everything he knew about the thieves. Although Simon was listening, he was thinking of something else. She looked at Kurimuzon, but soon it turned to stares. When he looked at him, he saw Erza.

"His way of speaking, his face, his hair, his smile…Erza…" Simon muttered quietly which catches Kurimuzon's attention.

"Did you say something?" Kurimuzon asked politely. Simon doesn't reply, but instead turns to face the ground. He face was sad which Kurimuzon noticed. Kurimuzon didn't say anything either but slowly thanked Eris and he left the room with Simon.

**In Fairy Hills…**

Erza, now filled with courage, stood up from her bed. She took 1 of her suitcases and packed in some clothes and food. She took a sheet of paper from her drawer and a pen and started writing a note. It was rather small so she finished it quickly. She walked out into the lobby and left the note in the front desk. She turned to face the Girl's Dorm.

"I'll miss this place." She said turning to leave.

**In Hargeon…**

Kurimuzon and Simon charges into the enemy's hideout and attacks. Although they had formed a team, they didn't work together or at least face each other. They fought separately.

"Blade of Darkness." Simon says creating a sword made from black smoke. When he pierced the enemy with his blade, there would be no injuries but the enemy would lose consciousness instantly. Kurimuzon, on the other hand didn't use magic. He fought barehanded. He would strike one after the other with incredible speed. Soon there remained few thieves left. Instantly as Simon was off guard, a thief stuck from behind. Kurimuzon rushed behind Simon and guarding him creating magma from his hands.

"I won't let you touch him, he's a friend!" Kurimuzon struggled. Simon turns around to find Kurimuzon defeating the rest of the thieves. A tear comes out of Simon's eyes but he wipes it away quickly and similes towards Kurimuzon. Kurimuzon does the same as they tie the thieves up and report them to the Magic Council. They receive 250, 000 jewels and go back to Fairy Tail.

**In Rosemary Village…**

The Rosemary Village composed of many small shops and industries. The people of Rosemary Village were kind but they were poor so they helped each other out. There were not many houses, so families and villagers lived together. The village was very peaceful.

Erza steps foot into the village. Her face came to tears of happiness and sadness. She loved all the people in Rosemary village but it reminded her of the accident in the Tower of Heaven.

"Kuri Nii-chan wasn't lying." Erza mumbled tearfully.

* * *

**BTW Kurimuzon is a Magma Dragon Slayer (as you can tell from the magma coming out of his hands).**


End file.
